The Blood of Voldemort Returns
by PadFootGrl14
Summary: Exchange students come from america to Hogwarts, soon Harry, Ron, and Hermione enter a twisted plot of murder, betrayl. oh, and i screwd up on the names, i had changd them, but apparently i didnt fix it all. Fawna is Sam. Sorry, all the chapters are in "o


**Exchange**

**Prologue**

"Mum!" Harry moaned and began to wake. He didn't want to of course. He had to save his mum. He couldn't though, his stupid chair was sucking him farther into the crevasse between the cushion and frame. Now fully awake from his dream he kept his eyes closed and listened. The common room was oddly quiet, except for the slight scratching of a quill on parchment. _Where is everyone? _He pondered. _Where was Ron and Hermione? _He slowly dozed off, but not to a better place.

**Chapter One**

**New Comers and the pain that came with them**

Harry rolled over, or rather tried to, but didn't find much space. The little space he _did _find was not exactly what he was hoping for. Moaning, he opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the fire light. "Harry?" a feminine voice questioned from above. As Harry looked up he half expected to see- no, not now. Harry pushed his glasses up right and gazed into Hermione's face. A worried expression locked onto it.

"sorry," he mumbled, gently rubbing his scar, he was still half asleep. "must've dozed off again. Where's Ron?" Harry sat up and let his books slid lazily to the floor with a defining "thud". Hermione sighed and moved back, away from Harry.

"this has got to be the fifth time that you've "dozed off" this week! Not to mention your eating habits! You never eat! I'm getting worried Harry, we should really talk to Dumbledore." Harry was a little annoyed. Yes, he has had the tendency to doze off, and he hasn't been eating loads like Ron, but he was loaded down with homework and that became very stressful. There was no reason to pester him, or talk to Dumbledore!

"it's nothing' Hermione. Really. Just tired. Now where's Ron?" Hermione eyed him suspiciously, but gave into his change of topic.

"Ron's in the great hall with everyone else, trying to catch a glimpse of the exchange students." Harry could since right away that Ron did not amuse her. He had slid of the couch and onto the floor to gather his study materials, and dropped a book in confusion.

"Exchange students? Since when? Er.. Have I been asleep that long?" Hermione laughed.

"no Harry, remember at the opening feast Professor Dumbledore kept going on about America and how we would get a chance to experience it? Well, they arrived a short while ago. I believe that Gryffindor is taking in two girls, 14 of age. I also believe that each house will be getting two exchange students, not just us. They were actually sorted! That way they could have the best time possible! And apparently they are quite smart. Now, enough of my rambling, lets go have a look! They should be interesting!" Harry racked his brain. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember. He didn't even remember the train ride here. But he pushed it aside and headed to the great hall with Hermione at his side.

When they arrived a large group of Gryffindors had formed a circle around the Americans. Ron was at the back, trying to force his way in, beckoning for them to come help.

Harry and Hermione hurried to Ron and began making their way through the crowd. As they got closer to the middle they began to make out the chatter around them. Questions like,

"What do they teach you?"

"Where were you born?"

"What's your favorite Qudditch team?"

Were asked over and over. In the middle Harry gawked at two pretty, intelligent looking girls his age. His attention drew first to the one in front of him. The oddest looking of them both. She had long, jet black hair with flame red streaks dancing up and down it. Part of it was pulled into a messy bun in back, held together by two chopsticks. Harry could feel something, a strange aurora,, he didn't now, but he shock f the feeling. The girl turned her head to answer a question and Harry was astounded to see piercing going up her ear. "er.." Harry felt a little awkward, Hermione and Ron were having the time of their lives with the other girl, while he was just lingering, and in the way. The girl turned around and faced him, apparently she heard the "er" and realized that he was alone. She smiled a big smile and held out her hand.

"Sup? My name is Melissa, Melissa-Marie Rhoades. You can call me Mel, all my friends do. Noticed that you looked a tad bit uneasy, thought Id lighten up the situation for you." she smiled again. Harry reluctantly took her hand and shook.

_He knows_

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter. Thanks." She did the exact opposite of what he thought that she'd do., but that was a good thing.

_I must be careful_

"Oh, really? I noticed your scar, but I didn't want to bug you about it. Id get quite pissed if I were you and a bunch of idiots kept pointing out the obvious. You know, "why your Harry Potter, and there's your scar on your head!" I mean, I would just blow! don't mean to make you dislike me anymore, but it _is_ a really cool scar!" Harry realized that she had noticed that his bored expression had not changed. He smiled and thanked her. Soon they were chatting away about Hogwarts and America. Melissa had even asked Harry to be her guide for the three months she was staying. Harry had blushed slightly, but greatly accepted.

When he had a moment to himself he studied the other girl. Lighter brown hair and eyes, but her hair had violet dyed bangs. And no piercing. At least non that he could see. He could tell by his face that Ron, like Harry, had indeed fallen for these girls. After a few more minutes of their discussion Harry left to go meet up with Hermione and Ron, whom had left a few minutes before him. They were waiting outside the group, smiles spread across their faces. As they clambered back up to Gryffindor common room they took turns telling each other what they had learned. But Harry kept quiet after he made sure he knew what he other girls name was. It was normal for the most part, like Melissa, it was Samantha. He had a strange feeling about both girls, and he was planning on finding out why.

_**She shut the door behind her. **Good, empty. **she thought to her self. **My magic shield is failing, and quickly. It must be due to the schools magic. Its much stronger than I thought. Soon Harry will since my fathers blood. Unless I can somehow distract him, until I can gather what I need to re make the shield. I know, my sickening spell, that should knock him out for a few days. Just what I need. **She began to chant in a strange language, a mix of Latin and something else. When she had completed the spell she went to her dormitory and fell asleep. She was to tired to eat, or move, for that matter. But the spell was complete, now she had to wait for it to take affect. **_

Ron and Harry sat alone, without Hermione, at breakfast. Sam and Mel were also no where to be found.

"Hermione is of course off "greeting" the other students. Ron grumbled between chewing heaps of sausages.

"more like-" Harry let out a yawn. He hadn't gotten enough sleep last night. To much on his mind.

He tried again. "more like stalking if you ask me." Throughout the rest of breakfast Ron continued on about Sam and Mel, mostly about Sam. (Whom he found extremely interesting.) Harry on the other hand went off to find Hermione. Maybe she new where Melissa was, considering she seemed to keep track of everything, including people. He mostly assumed that she was WITH Mel. Or keeping her there until her questions were answered. Harry clambered up the staircase to the library and felt his stomach give a lurch. His scar began to burn. his stomach heaved again, this time he vomited and collapsed. He knew this feeling. But where from? The dueling club..... It was a curse of some kind. But why did his scar burn, like Voldemort was standing right next to him? A moment later he had blacked out and tumbled down the steps.

Harry's roll down the staircase brought Mrs. Norris and Filtch running. Soon Head Master Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagal stood above him. No one was quite sure to what had happened. A minute later Dumbledore had conjured a stretcher and had Harry floating of to Madam Pomfrey. ( with the teachers close behind.)

Harry rolled onto his side and felt his stomach churn again. This time luckily, though, there was a bucket placed next to his bed. When he had stopped and calmed down a bit he propped himself upon the pillows. He was in the infirmary, with jars of medicines stacked on his bed side table. In front of him, at the end of his bed, though, there were gifts pilled high. He moaned and placed his hand on his head. It had started to ache once more. Madam Pomfrey appeared from around the corner and when she saw him awake she gave him a cheery smile.

When she glanced at the bucket, half full, she sighed and slowly let her smile fade. Harry wanted to ask her, "H-h-ho-" it was rather hard to talk, but he tried again "how long have I been here?" he managed to get out . Harry was shocked with the answer.

"almost a week. It being Thursday." She was right, assuming that he passed out on Monday,

"how?"

_The curse.... But don't say_

"well, I'm not exactly sure, but your friend Miss. Granger seems to think that it has to do with your lack of sleep and food. And that can not be fixed by magic alone. You need bed rest." Harry smiled, but only briefly. He let his annoyance of Hermione blabbing take control.

_No Hermione, not this time_

"she did, did she?"

_But who... who could do this?_

Madam Pomfrey didn't even notice Harry's rude mocking tone of voice. Or she just ignored it. She just nodded and continued pouring the right amount of medicine into the right jars. "when can I leave?" Harry pondered out loud.

"not until I'm finished with you." She glared up at him, trying to make her point clear. She did. Harry sat still and took his medicine. Then dozed off thinking of the tremendous amount of homework he was going to have to do.

When the sun light fell onto Harry's face he awoke for once without hurting. It was the best sleep he had had in ages. And only a few minutes after waking and taking his medication Ron and Hermione rushed in.

"Harry! Your awake!" Hermione squealed and rushed over and leapt on top of Harry to give him a big hug. Ron stood next to the bed smiling.

"thought you were a goner Harry! But I see that you did manage to get your self into a bit of a sticky wigget." Ron smirked then added to the weight on top of Harry. That fun was ended abruptly when Madam Pomfrey came in and saw Ron and Hermione "hassling" her patient. They were sent away after a short visit.

"you can come back after lunch when he's had his rest."

Harry watched them leave with a smile on his face. After his medicine he was feeling better and didn't fall asleep. Melissa was next to visit.

She strolled into the room, this time her hair was in very small braided corn rows. A very cute look for her Harry mused. She was in her black hoodie, and looking rather uneasy. Mel smiled and sat down next to him in his bed side chair.

_I'm sorry Harry. It was for your own good, and it wasn't supposed to happen like this._

"how you feelin'?" she asked, looking concerned. Harry blushed slightly, and he prayed that she couldn't tell.

"Fine, thanks. So what have I missed?" Her smile grew to an even larger size. He could tell that something good had happened. Maybe Snape had died....

"I'm! trying out to be the new Keeper! Hermione said that I would be good enough!" _I must act normal_

Harry was shocked, but in a good way. He was interested in seeing an American play.

"That's great! When's the try out?" He was eager to get out of bed and have a bit of fun before the homework became a huge issue.

"Well, the first game is next Saturday. We are all hoping that you'll be well enough to come. If not, you at least have to watch!"

"Wouldn't miss it. Who else is going out?" He noticed her finger twirl a stray lock of hair as his gaze focused in on her.

_He feels it....._

"Sam is considering it, umm, one of the twins from Ravenclaw, I think a boy named Jack from Hufflepuff, and a few of Malloy's friends. Oh, and Ron. But you knew that, right?"

"RON?!"

"he didn't tell you I take it.... Anyway, you should talk to him about it."

They talked until Harry's pain killer kicked in. when it did he slowly dozed off. When he did Madam Pomfrey kicked Melissa out as well. Leaving Harry to rest in an unpleasant dream.

**Chapter two**

**Hermione's rivals and other things. **

Another day had passed since Harry's awakening. He had managed to catch up in his homework with the constant help of Hermione. She was more stressed than ever over getting good grades. Apparently there's a pair of smart, pretty twins in Ravenclaw that were giving Hermione a run for her money.

"she wont shut up about them I swear!" complained Ron as he paced around the infirmary. Harry was feeling much better, but Madam Pomfrey had to be sure Harry and finally given into telling her it was a curse that was hard to trace. "its Molly this, and Rachel that! I mean, just because there is someone smarter and prettier than you doesn't mean that you have to constantly talk about them!" When Ron took a breath Harry jumped in.

"like how you talk about Sam?" Ron looked at him, not angrily, but confused.

"what are you talking about? I never talk about her, and when I do I don't carry on for hours and hours!" he stopped, and seemed to be processing it. "do I?" he asked slowly, eyeing Harry. Harry smiled.

"no Ron, just because you know everything about her and like to share it with everyone that you come in contact with doesn't mean that you talk about her incessantly." Ron, who was very used to sarcastic humor, nodded and sat down in the small wooden chair.

"I really like her Harry, but I'm not sure what she thinks of me. What should I do? You having all that luck with Melissa. I've seen her visit you." Harry laughed. Ron was so _sad_ sometimes.

"Ron, chill, were just friends. I'm really into the whole American thing.

"Harry, come on, you know you like the girl. Just admit it."

"Wow, Ron, you over react when it comes down to girls. like when you thought I was hitting on Ginny. That bruise lasted for weeks, you wouldn't believe anyway, I don't know what to do about you and Sam, except, be your self. Well, you _could_ tone the stalking down a little. Give her some room to breathe!" Ron and Harry spent the rest of "visiting hour" going over Potions notes for the next day. After supper Hermione came to see Harry off to his dorm. Madam Pomfrey had finally given him permission to leave.

"Did you hear, Rachel, from Ravenclaw made chaser for her team, and Tabatha and Tarma, from Syltherin, made Beaters! Not sure about Hufflepuff. I think that got a new seeker. Jack somethin" Hermione didn't sound terribly upset, but Harry new better.

"I'm guessing that you aren't to pleased about Rachel making the team." Harry glanced up from looking at his shoes to see Hermione scowl.

"I'm not giddy about the situation, but I'm not devastated either. Its not like **I** want to play Qudditch or anything."

"its that you don't want the twins to be better than you at everything, even the things you haven't tried yet. Am I right?"

"Harry! I cant believe that you would think that! Even though it absolutely right....." Hermione sighed.

"look Hermione, that's the way you are. Its not that you have to be the best, its that your just naturally competitive. Like Ron and his Qudditch team."

"I guess your right Harry, but I need to be alone. Go see your girlfriend." Harry stopped walking at stared at Hermione. Whom had a look of great surprise.

"did I really say that aloud?"

"Yes........ Well I better be off then. don't want to keep her waiting. Were planning a wedding you know." Harry snapped in a rather sarcastic tone. He watched Hermione's eyes tear up, but only felt a little bad. She deserved what she got. She had no right to assume that, Melissa is a friend, just a friend. Harry began to storm off in the direction of the library. He heard Hermione call after him in a teary voice.

"Harry, wait! I didn't mean it like that! Come back Harry! Please! I-" That was all he heard before he turned the corridor. As he rushed into the library he caught a glimpse of a black harried Gryffindor go behind a book shelf. He quickly followed her and grabbed the back of Melissa's cloak.

"H-H-Harry? I didn't see you! I was just-" she stopped and caught her breath. She seemed to loosen up once she new that Harry was okay.

_Be careful... very..._

"what's wrong?" she asked as they sat down at table away from the main room.

"look, er, Hermione, seems to think that, we are, er, together. I don't know how this came to be but-"

"you want to know if I spread the rumor." She looked down at her books. "I didn't Harry. We are friends, right?" she looked up and smiled. "plus I kinda like that Semus guy...."

"See, this is why I can understand the whole couple thing. We are friends, not engaged people. I don't know where Ron and Hermione get off on this."

"I....I think I know why Hermione is upset. Ron is really into Sam, you are friends with another girl, what does Hermione have?"

_Treed softly...maybe a little to much there._

"ah. Hermione is jealous.... Could it be.....Nah. Thanks Mel, that helped. I gotta go." Melissa smiled then waved as Harry sped off out of the library.

"wait, say again?" Ron was sitting on Harry's bed and had his mouth dragging on the quilt.

"Melissa was cool, and she said that she liked Semus. Not quite sure if she was joking though.. And I still feel bad for what I did to Hermione. I still haven't found her. Think she's in the bathroom with another troll?" Ron ignored Harry's comment.

"yeah, well, when you do talk to her don't mention that she was bitchy. I'm thinking that she feels a bit left out. With me being occupied with Sam and you and Mel getting closer."

Harry sighed. "your right. But that comment want exactly, well, friendly. "Now come on, we'll be late for potions." They hurried down to the dungeons only, of course, to run into Hermione and Sam. Ron went quiet.

"hello Ron," Hermione said cheerfully, before turning to see Harry. "o, um, hello Harry." she said quietly. Sam spoke up, trying to lighten the mood.

"I was just going with Hermione to potions, care to join us?" Harry and Ron glanced side ways at each other. A pleading look on Ron's face made Harry sigh and nod. Fawna smiled at all of them, oblivious to the tension."all right then, shall we be off?" Harry, Ron, Hermione and Fawna strode of into the dungeons.

The class fell silent as Professor Snape strode in. "Today we shall practice making sleeping potions. I assume that you all have read chapter 33, and now exactly how to make one. Am I correct?" There was silence, then mixed yeses and no's echoed about the dungeon. "well, we will just have to see who did there homework and who did not. Those who fail to bring me a perfect sample will lose 5 points to their house and will have their grades lowered. And those who wish to argue with the teacher," Snape paused and turned to glare at Hermione and Sam, both of which had their hands in the air and quivering. "will lose ten points from their house." They slowly set their hands down into their laps and kept quit the rest of the class.

When the four friends left the dungeons in a hurry Ron was busy complaining. "I swear the brut has it in for us! I mean, bloody hell! All he ever does is take points from us for no reason. I know that he saw Malfoy screw up Neville's potion, but yet he did nothing' bout it!"

"Ron, chill out. Look, when ever there was a problem with one of my .....teachers back in the states, Mel always seemed to take care of It. Ill ask her what she thinks." Sam patted Ron's shoulder.

"wait, Samantha, where IS Mel? I haven't seen her since lunch. I was getting worried." Harry looked inquiringly at Fawna. Ron and Hermione stopped, and gave Sam that look that said, "yeah, where?"

"Guys, she's a little sick. Or rather, WAS sick. She must have had food poising at breakfast. Took a while to kick in, so she couldn't have had that much. Madam Pomfrey said that she's fine, just peachy, but she wants to make sure that it isn't stress related or something like what happened to you. If it is, she'll be getting some bed rest. that's all. Harry was unsure, but he continued on with a normal day anyway.

"Mistress, why have you been so upset lately? Your shield is regenerated. Everything is going according to plan."

"no, more has gone wrong than you know. First off, the spell was not supposed to last that long! Dumbledore must notice that something is not right by now. I have also aroused the suspicions of that Hermione girl, and also made Harry more aware. With his senses growing stronger, I can no longer be around him for as long, and my powers grow weak, for each moment I am here! I'm not sure if I can finish the plan."

"If you truly wish to save him from a horrible death, to save the world. You must continue. Unless you wish him to suffer a worse fate at the hands of your father."

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER!" she slammed her fist down upon a table. "if he were my father, then I would have been born free, not "made" to do his will. Luckily I was made with a mind of my own. A mistake he wont soon forget. I will do my best, but I will need you to help even more. And be very careful what you say to Harry and his friends."

_Something is not right with her. She lies..._

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together in the library going over their potion notes. Snape was "murdering" them as Sam put it, and the fact that Molly and Rachel seemed to have no trouble at all made Hermione push even harder.

Ron glanced across the table, hoping to find something to distract him from studying. The table to the right of them had a group of Syltherin at it. Two of them he didn't recognize. A moderately pretty girl with long, perfect, caramel brown hair, deep brown eyes and a perfect complexion hovered over a seated Malfoy. "Do you know what time it is now?" she asked in a smooth tone. _Malfoy must have done something really bad to piss her off. _Ron thought as he studied her angry glaze.Hermione looked up from her books and glared.

"though I disapprove of your lack of attention to your notes, Tabatha is quite fascinating. And I too, enjoy watching her scare Malfoy.

"you know her?" Ron whispered over the table. Hermione nodded and lowered her voice.

" Tabatha is like a smarter more advanced version of Malfoy. Of course she doesn't need her daddy to fix things for her. Her thug over there is named Tarma. I think that they are cousins...

They are the new rulers of Syltherin." Ron looked past Tabatha and started open mouthed and wide eyed at a very tall girl. She looked very much like Tab, except taller, shorter hair.

"Holy." he mumbled. Hermione smiled at Ron's amusement.

"the best part is that, I think Malfoy has a crush on her. But I don't think that he has a chance.

Ron and Hermione laughed then calmed down after the Slytherins left the library.

"Thank you. You have been very helpful. You do not know the great importance of this." Tabatha spoke quietly, and waved her hand as the signal for the other to leave. When the door closed with a "thuck" Tarma settled back into her chair.

"Tab, how much longer do you think we can keep this up? Do we not know enough?"

"There is MUCH we need to learn, but I'm not sure how much longer she can help us, her information grows short. Her friend is sensing us."

Supper had long since passed and Ron and Harry were relaxing in their dorms. Harry was entertaining himself with a piece of lint off of his W.C.S from last year. Ron, was sitting quietly ( thank god, Harry mused, when he talks **all** he talks about is Sam.) thinking, or something, when he spoke up, and broke the calming silence. "Harry, I think I'm going to ask Sam out, to the Christmas dance." Harry sat up and looked like a lighting bolt had hit him. "what?"

"I.. Am.. Going.. To.. Ask.. Sam.. On ..A.. Date." Ron looked at Harry as though his brains were coming out his nose.

"Sorry, Ron, just a bit, err, occupied. No thinking very clearly, really. Not saying that you shouldn't." Harry glanced down at the lint. He knew that this conversation wouldn't go well, and he really liked the lint. Ron relaxed a bit and continued.

"See, I'm not quite sure how to go about this. it's a very delicate procedure. A bit like potions...... course, I wont have Snape looming over me while I ask her out...... Its not really one of his concerns." Harry smiled. _Though, come to think of it, Snape had been acting very strangely around Sam and Mel. Maybe he senses what ever it is I'm feeling. _

"HARRY?! Are you listening to me? This is very important! Stop looking at that stupid piece of lint and help me!"

"its not a stupid piece of lint. Look at it, its very nice. Has the lint done anything to you? Hmmmm?"

Harry tried to keep a straight face, but the look on Ron's was to funny for him. They burst out laughing and rolled onto the floor. ( Harry accidentally rolled onto the nice lint.)

**Chapter three**

**Chaos, doom and some talk of the nice lint.**

Tab paced around the room, leaving a slight indent in the worn carpet. "Tabatha, please calm down and have a seat. you'll wear your self out!" Tarma pleaded. Tab stopped for a moment, as if to take in that her "friend" might actually be concerned with her well being. She started pacing again, but spoke. Just loudly enough for Tarm to hear.

"Tarma, I am worried, I use worried, for lack of a better term. I feel as though we are making our selves to, _known_. That scene in the library was very costly. We almost lost our cover. That the know-it-all girl was staring, along with Ron... Now, what did YOU notice, my friend?" Tab stopped and stared directly into her cousins eyes.

".......I noticed that the weasel kid and his girlfriend, um, Hermy were quite observant."

"yes, a little to observant if you ask me. We shall have a talk with them later. Along with the final visit, to our _friend_. Her time was well spent, we learned much from her, but now it is over."

"of course, now _please_ take a seat."

"later. Now is the time..........."

"wait, what Is all this talk of a bob the lint? Please tell me that this isn't the result of insanity?" Mel

stared at Harry and Ron with a questioning look. Harry and Ron had just finished explaining the "lint" story, as they put it.

"well," Harry began. "it depends on what you mean by insanity."

Ron and Harry burst out laughing, leaving Melissa to sit and ponder what was so damn funny.

About half way through breakfast when Hermione came running through the doors. Her face was bright red and tear streaked. Harry stood up and met her in the middle, with Ron and Mel close behind.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Har-rr--y, Mel, Ron, I, I am so so-rry, Sam was attacked!" Hermione burst into tears and began to sway until she collapsed onto the floor. Ron stood in udder shock and looked back and forth between Harry and Mel. Both of which weren't talking or making any sort of movements. Melissa sat down on the bench and became transfixed on her thoughts. _Something is not right, Sam had done nothing wrong, at least not th- wait. Tabatha............ _Dumbledore came through the main entrance to the great hall and motioned for Mel and Ron to follow him. Melissa stood and helped Ron down the hallway to The Headmasters office.

"I'm quite sorry about this. I know how important she is to you both." Dumbledore slid his glasses down to the rim of his nose, inspecting them, from the looks of it.

Melissa shook her head mentally. _No, you don't. without her, I, she was a friend yes, but she was more. Tab will pay for her insolence. She will regret the day she laid her eyes upon Sam. But then, Samantha was the one that betrayed me, even if she didn't know what she was doing......_

__

"it is done then, I presume?" Tarma looked up from her text and saw Tab nodding her head. Tabatha began to pace about the common room , as she tended to do when making fatal decisions or focusing all her thoughts on one thing.

"yes, yes, it is done. Now comes the hard part. Without Sam as an informant how will we know the lordess's plan, and his plan."

"I thought Sam proved the Dark One to be against the Lord? Did she not say that her master had fallen into a relationship of some sort with Harry, and had begun her plot against the Lord?"

"yes, true, this was a mistake of Voldemort to chose the girl to BE a girl and a teenager.... But then, it does have an advantage, she could put Harry's life in danger without even knowing it. Eventually bringing him to his doom......"

"but we cant let that happen."

"as much as wed like it to. And we have made a fatal mistake by attacking Sam, Mel knows. And she isn't afraid to take action." Tab smirked at Tarma and motioned her to come closer. She continued in a whisper, noticing that others had entered the Syltherin common room. "Now, it is time to act. Before the two are closer in-twined with each other."

End of Part one


End file.
